Stolen
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Kelley is one of the Biggest Harry Potter fans going but what happens when Fawkes appears in her room...choas of course!
1. Chapter One: Supernatural Freaky Friday

Who wouldn't want to be in Kelley's postion lol

obviously i dont own Harry Potter but i do own Kelley and the plot

Tell me what you guys think thanx

Stolen

Chapter One: Supernatural Freaky Friday

Kelley Anderson closed _Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix _after reading the whole _Harry Potter _series for about the hundredth time. If she was honest and Kelley was she still thought the third Harry Potter book was the best. _The Order Of The Phoenix _although she liked it had killed off one of her favourite characters and she wasn't impressed.

Kelley, like many Harry Potter fans, had read all five books and seen all three films still deeming the books superior and now she was eagerly awaiting the release of the sixth book.

Kelley was a Harry Potter fanatic if ever there was one and she had a place with her name on stuck in Harry Potterdom. She'd feel bad but she knew that she was far from alone and many others were also in her position.

She sighed. She glanced out the window and started. It was snowing. England in April was cold, true but it hardly ever snowed.

Okay who was taking the Mick?

It was thick snow oh this really wasn't fair! Now she'd be stuck in the house. She'd had plans for today! True it was still three o clock in the morning but that didn't count.

It wasn't the point. She sighed again. By the looks of the snow it wasn't gonna ease up either.

Damn the snow to hell and back! Oh sure, she loved the snow, loved it with a kid like intensity not really appropriate for a seventeen year old but whatever. But it was going to be deep she knew that and knew it wasn't going to be likely that she would get to her best friends.

Damn!

She sighed. She should probably go to sleep. Well…She would could she get there. It seemed she was going to have yet another sleepless night.

This was getting old.

She was on her own. Her parents were on holiday or rather her mum was visiting her dad and her older brother Marc was in university. So he had moved out last year to continue his studies.

No one would know that she hadn't been sleeping and that was the way she liked it. Because she only got chewed to hell, she couldn't do anything about it. She got off the bed and dialled up the Internet on her computer.

She surfed the net for a further hour until she felt a wet nose on her lap. She looked down and her golden retriever JJ looked up at her with liquid amber eyes that saw too much.

"Hey girl." She whispered JJ cocked her head to one side and her tongue hung out. A doggie laugh. "I know. I should be in bed." JJ coughed her answer and Kelley simply shook her head. "Not yet. No one will know the difference." She absently stroked JJ's fur while reading her emails.

She sent the reply and doubted anyone would get it until morning. Any sane person would be sleeping right now.

As she should have been.

The wind picked up and shook the windows. Kelley jumped a foot in the air as one of the trees I her garden crashed against the window. "Oh god." She murmured.

She prayed the window would hold and the wind wouldn't get any stronger because she knew if it did she'd be in deep trouble. She felt the wind howl and the pilot light went out downstairs.

Kelley cursed.

This wasn't what she needed at 4.30 in the morning. Grumbling she disconnected from the Internet and grabbed her phone and found a torch. She'd need it to put the pilot light back on.

She went down the stairs and JJ followed her. She switched the light on in the kitchen and took the front of the boiler off and tried to relight the pilot light. Without it the house would freeze.

With her inside.

Ok. Maybe that was an exaggeration but she would be cold for the rest of the night until she could get her grandparents to come and help her fix it.

She did exactly what she was meant to do and it still wouldn't relight. Ok. Any other time she probably wouldn't care but it was stupid o clock in the morning! It just wasn't fair.

Then the lights went out.

Oh great!

That was exactly what she needed. Really. She found the power switch under the stairs and pulled.

Still no power.

Wonderful.

Even better.

Just then Lightening flashed through the sky and Kelley jumped. What the hell was up with this weather?

She had never known it snow and thunder storm at the same time. It was freak weather as it was with the snow but they didn't have to add thunder and lightening to the mix.

What was up with this picture?

Kelley was stumped. She had finally gotten the pilot light lit but she didn't hold out much hope of it staying on the wind was blowing a gale and she was practically waiting for the damn thing to blow out.

But at least for now she wouldn't freeze.

JJ had padded down behind her and she absently stroked her fur and then said, "Come on then girl we're gonna finally go to bed. Thank-god College doesn't come into this picture. I'd be dead."

She thought about it and then said

"Then again maybe not. I don't seem to need sleep these days. Although I'd like it."

JJ snuffed to prove she had been listening and then headed up the stairs and Kelley followed positive that everything was locked down and although the electric was off she wasn't gonna freeze her arse off.

That would have made her severely pissed off.

She went into her room and was stunned by what she saw.

There was a phoenix in her bedroom!

A real golden phoenix it was looked at her with knowing eyes. The light around the figure was so bright it was casting her room in a golden glow.

"What in the hell…"

Kelley muttered. JJ was laid with her head on her paws looking up at the phoenix with absolute trust.

"Traitor." Kelley muttered. _Now _what did she do? This _really _wasn't her night. It just kept getting worse. Where the hell had this thing come from?

She searched the room as if looking for the answer and the only thing she could find was…

"NO WAY!" Kelley couldn't help but yell.

_Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix _was laid open on the floor directly below….

…. The phoenix….

"This can't be happening!" Kelley whispered.

"F-Fawkes?" She said astounded.

He nodded almost as though he was waiting for her to work it out. "No it can't be. You're a book!"

His song filled the room and it almost sounded like a laugh. A laugh that told her there was certainly something she was missing.

As though everyone was in on some brilliant scheme or secret but her. But that laugh also told her that it wouldn't always been this way.

She would know soon enough.

The song enloped her and not only was she not scared but she wasn't sceptical anymore.

Now there was something that didn't happen to you everyday. A Phoenix appearing in your bedroom.

Happened all the time.

Yeah. Right.

Yet she trusted it and what's more she believed in it. This was turning out to be the weirdest night of her life.

At that moment Fawkes flew right at her and she was covered in his wings. All she could see was gold.

She felt herself lifting from the ground.

And falling, falling hard and fast.

"Oh my god!" She whispered as she fell, she saw images, colours and sounds all mixed into one.

It made her head spin. She wanted it to stop.

And then everything went thankfully black.


	2. Chapter Two: This Isn't Happening

Well gang i'm back again! I'm sorry i haven't updated for so long real life stuff got in the way. Stupid really! All my stories are suffering! But now the summer is here and im finished college (YES!) ican concentrate on getting some decent updates done.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. Rub in in go on, the fact i don't own the genuis that is Harry Potter go on Rub It in

**To my reviewer:**

**Moonlit-shadowOx: **My one and only reviewer. I'm so pleased you liked it. This plot had been wondering round in my head for ages until i just had to wirte it. I think your right, i would love to be Kelley right now! lol anyway i hope you like the next chapter read on...

* * *

Stolen

Chapter Two: This is not happening

Kelley woke up and sat up and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head felt like it had been hit with something hard. A car, maybe an anvil. There was no mistaking it damn well hurt enough.

She blinked a few times trying to place where she was. Nothing looked familiar. For one it wasn't even dark. It had been when she was in her room.

Wait…

She wasn't even in her room anymore! What the hell was going on here? Where the hell was she? This wasn't right! This wasn't right and more importantly how in the hell had she got here?

She felt disorientated and lost and then suddenly she remembered. Everything. Fawkes.

Fawkes the Phoenix had been in her room. A character from a book had been in her room. And then she remembered nothing.

Remembering nothing could not be a good thing. She needed to know where she was and what had happened to her and as far as she knew that wasn't happening. She slowly sat up moving slowly so that her head didn't kill her and then when she was sure her nausea had left her she stood up and looked properly at where she was.

It appeared to be a huge castle. A little voice whispered in her head but she shushed it.

That just wasn't possible.

For god's sake Kelley get a grip 

She shook her head and moved a little further now she felt she had the strength to carry on. She walked down the corridor, because that's what it was, a corridor.

She frowned. Ok where was she? This had to be the most surreal experience of her life. Kelley had always been level headed about stuff like magic. She believed it existed in one form or another just as she believed in Spirits.

There was just to many unexplained occurrences for there not to be. And in Kelley's mind this defiantly counted as an unexplained occurrence. She couldn't explain _anything _about this other than she was lost and she had no idea how to correct it.

She wondered aimlessly through the mind-boggling maze of corridors wondering what she was going to do. She glanced out the window and saw that it stormy here too. Nowhere near as bad as it had been at home…

…But still…

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang. It startled Kelley out of her musings. Then suddenly the halls were filled with kids. Some older and some younger than her. All chattering. No one seemed to take any notice of her but she watched in fascination.

The students, for that is what she guessed they were, were wearing black robes and carrying book bags. Kelley was now more confused than before. What could this possibly mean?

She thought about it…

Well it could mean…

No. She would not accept that as an answer. No. That was impossible. The logical side of her brain was frantically trying to find an explanation for the occurrence. But her imagination seemed to be coming up with more plausible explanations even if they were ridiculously over the top.

They seemed to fit better than anything else she could come up with. What could that mean. She was so confused and she didn't like not knowing things. It made her feel vulnerable and that was another thing that was unacceptable.

She realised she was getting some odd looks from some of the people in the halls. Well that wasn't surprising she did look different to them, they were in black robes and she was in jeans and a t-shirt.

Yeah, only a slight difference then.

At that moment three people approached her. She looked at them and nearly swallowed her tongue. "Hey," A skinny boy about 5 9 with unruly black hair and round glasses covering green eyes said.

"Hi." She whispered. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Kelley nearly dropped dead. She struggled to just smile. But she forgot that no reaction at all would be just as bad as looking at the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Kelley Anderson." She whispered. "I've never seen you here before." The girl holding Harry's hand said. "I'm Herminone Granger."

Herminone was about the same height as Kelley with bushy brown hair that went down her back. She had brown eyes that seemed wise beyond her years.

"Hi. Well erm…I don't actually go here. I'm confused actually. I don't know how I got here." Kelley said truthfully.

She couldn't believe it! She was talking to Harry Potter and Herminone Granger! She was actually in Hogwarts.

Hell! How had that happened? Kelley watched Harry and Herminone glance at each other and then glance at the person with them. Kelley nearly swallowed her tongue.

It was Ron Weasley. He towered over his two friends at maybe 6 1 with bright red hair that was longer than she expected falling to just below his ears. It suited him.

"How do we know we know to trust you?" He asked at last after staring at her for a moment. "Oh yeah because a 16-year-old Death Eater is so common." Kelley said before she could stop herself.

Why did she always speak before thinking things through? She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

She threw her hand over her mouth. Herminone, Harry and Ron just stared at her. She knew why. Not many people were so outspoken in Hogwarts since Lord Voldemort's return. Well, with the exception of Harry himself.

Although she didn't know how far into sixth year this was. She had to guess it was because Harry and Herminone were holding hands and that story certainly hadn't been told yet.

"Okay how are you and where have you come from?" Herminone demanded. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kelley said truthfully. She couldn't believe this herself.

"There is a lot of things I wouldn't have believed long ago." Harry said looking at her in such away Kelley thought he was looking right through her.

The feeling wasn't one she enjoyed.

"Believe this, you wouldn't believe. Look, I want to tell you I really do but I get the feeling you all think I'm a god-damned Death Eater right now."

She watched them as the three friends seemed to confer without speaking and at last Ron asked, "What lesson have we got next?" "Potions." Was Harry's glum reply. "Then I have a free." Ron said, his face lighting up.

"We'll skip. We need to see Dumbledore." Harry said.

Kelley nearly keeled over in relief. Dumbledore! He'd know what to do. He'd totally know what to do.

"Harry I'll take her. Snape will have a fit if you and Herminone don't turn up. He'd love to have a reason to throw you out." Ron said. "You can't give him a reason. Especially since your actually passing the class right now."

"Ron's right." Herminone said. "Come on if we run we can still make it to the dungeons on time." Herminone smiled at Kelley and said, "Look Dumbledore will help you figure this out. We're all just on edge right now."

Kelley nodded. "Harry come on! Ron will take care of her." "Meet us in the Common Room at break Ron?" He asked. "Yeah sure." Ron smiled.

"We'll see you soon." With that Harry and Herminone took off at a run towards the dungeons. Ron watched them go and then turned to Kelley.

"I'm sorry if we were a little demanding of you. We're all on edge right now and you just don't know who to trust now."

"I understand." Kelley said. And she did. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to not know who to trust even in the place where they had previously thought to be the safest place they could be.

Ron led Kelley through a mind numbing series of corridors until he reached a stone Phoenix. "Midget Gem." Ron said. Kelley gasped as the Phoenix began to move.

She had read it described in the books and seen it re-enacted in the movies but seeing it now was amazing. Not the spiral staircase in itself, just that it was another feature of a world Kelley had once thought to be make believe.

A world, made up by an authors vivid and colourful imagination but now she was stood in it, talking to the characters and taking part.

It was all so surreal. Ron watched her reaction with an amused smile. He wondered where she had come from. She was obviously aware of the magical world, her knowledge of the Death Eaters proved that.

But her awe of simple magical tasks had his mind boggled. Who was Kelley Anderson really?

Ron stepped on the staircase and motioned for Kelley to do the same. She followed him taking an hesitant step. She smiled relieved and her smile grew when Ron smiled.

They reached the door in a matter of moments and Ron stepped off and knocked at the Headmaster's door. A voice sounded from within. "Come in!" Ron pushed open the door and motioned for Kelley to go in before him.

She did feeling hesitant and shy. She wasn't sure why. She was generally more out spoken. What was so different?

Oh yeah. She remembered now.

She was in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place she had believed couldn't exist and now because of some freak occurrence she was stood in a world she had previously thought was a book.

Yeah.

That would be why she was hesitant. _Now _everything made sense.

Right.

Kelley stepped in the office and couldn't hold back a gasp. It was even more elegant and breath taking than the book described. She glanced at the back walls and saw the portraits looking at her.

Headmaster Dippet just smiled and winked when she caught his eye. Ok. That was strange. The portraits were never usually so accommodating to strangers. What was going on here?

She was so busy looking round the office she didn't notice a flash of gold until she felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. "Fawkes." She whispered.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore entered the room, She looked up and he smiled.

"Sir, this is Kelley Anderson." Ron said coming to stand beside her. "We found her wondering the hallways. She um…kind of stuck out a bit."

Ron paused and then said, "We thought it best to get her out of the halls before anyone else noticed her. She told us she has no idea what she was doing here or where she came from."

Kelley rounded on Ron, "I never said that at all!" She looked at Dumbledore. Who in person was someone that automatically ordered your respect. Kelley could see that he had been portrayed very well.

She could also see why he would be the only one Voldemort ever feared there was a raw aura of power surrounding him. Kelley could almost feel it.

"What I said was that I had no idea how I had ended up where you found me and that I was confused. I also said you wouldn't believe me if I had told you were I was from."

"I gather you must be quite confused Kelley." Dumbledore said gently. "Yes." Kelley gushed in relief. She smiled as Fawkes nuzzled her neck and left her shoulder to rejoin his master.

"Do you know why I am here headmaster?" She asked.

"I do Kelley. I do indeed. In fact it was I who sent Fawkes to collect you."

* * *

Well what did you think? Tell me push that button below! Cya next time 


	3. Chapter Three: Dream Space Ambush

Hey guys i'm back again and i know it was a long time but the thrid chapter is here

**Disclaimer: **I own Kelley and the plot thats it...

Now to my reviewers:

**Birds Of Morrigan: **Thanx for the review and the cliife wasn't fair i know but its here at last i', pleased your enjoying the story read on!

**Topkitten: **Thanx for the review pleased you like the story i hope you keep reading now on with the stroy!

* * *

Stolen

Chapter Three: Dream Space Ambush

"I do indeed. It was I who sent Fawkes to collect you."

Kelley just stared at Dumbledore for what seemed like the longest time. The words didn't seem to process in her head and then the full significance of what he was telling her crashed on to like tonne of bricks.

"WHAT?" She demanded. She noticed that hers wasn't the only voice demanding an answer. She turned slightly and saw that Ron had come to stand to one side of her. She looked at him with a new sense of respect. He had been wary of her and had almost been ready to label her a Death Eater but here he was standing with her in the face of Dumbledore's astounding revelation.

It meant more to her than anything ever had before. She just needed to understand. She trusted that she would understand. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes told her so.

But she wanted to know now and she wasn't sure Dumbledore was going to tell her now.

Damn it! She deserved to know! Right now! She was in a world she had up until an hour ago, if she was not mistaken, thought existed only within the world of a well-written story and in the imagination of all who read it.

Now she was stood in that story.

And now all she was asking was too know why. She didn't think it was too much to ask. Not really.

Dumbledore regarded both her and Ron over his half moon spectacles and linked his fingers together. "Perhaps if you sat down this could take some time." Kelley still not sure whether to trust him or not sat down on the edge of her chair.

Ron remained standing. Dumbledore smiled and said lightly, "Mr Weasley unless you intend to leave perhaps you would also like to take a seat." Ron looked like her wanted to say something but at the last minute changed his mind and sat down the other side of Kelley.

Dumbledore looked at Kelley and she had the un-nerving sensation of being seen right into her very soul. It was not once she liked very much.

She shuddered and looked Dumbledore in the eye. He smiled slightly nodding as if that was what he had expected and then said, "Perhaps if you explain to me how exactly Fawkes brought you and what you know of our world. It will make the over all story make more sense when it is explained."

Kelley started, "All of it Professor?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded I am aware that it could take sometime Kelley but that is nothing a good rest and Honeydukes chocolate will not cure once we are through."

Kelley laughed. She found herself trusting Dumbledore despite his revelation a few minutes ago. If Dumbledore had known of her existence and brought her here for a reason then she had to trust that it was for a good reason.

So she looked at Dumbledore and took a deep breath "It started with Harry being brought to the Dursley's after his defeat of Voldemort as an infant…"

Hours later and a very dry throat later Kelley had finished her tale of everything she knew. She had told everything she could remember every detail up until the end of fifth year.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a goblet and a jug appeared on his desk. He poured some of the liquid into the goblet and offered it to her. She took it early and mumbled her thanks. She took a drink and realised that it was pumpkin juice.

It was sweeter than she expected and she found to her great surprise that she enjoyed it. After she put her goblet down Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling and said, "I always find after a long story such as that sweets are in order. Lemon drop?"

Kelley nodded and took one eagerly and as she did she saw the look on Ron's face. Pure astonishment.

"What?" Kelley asked feeling slightly self-conscious. "How do you know all of that? Half of that stuff only Harry, Herminone and I knew." He looked up and then said, "And of course you professor."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "It does seem extraordinary that you should know all of this miss Anderson, why not explain how you know this?"

"No offence Professor," Kelley said grinning "But since Fawkes came for me I am sure you already know." Dumbledore inclined his head. "Well I have an idea but why not explain it for Mr.Weasley I'm sure he would find it rather interesting."

Kelley laughed and then mumbled, "Well that's one way of putting it." She turned to Ron and said,

"I know all of this because where I live, in the world I live in your world is told in a story. A book. You," She looked up at Dumbledore, "Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Herminone, everyone in and outside Hogwarts your all characters in a children's fiction series. A very popular one at that."

Ron looked at her and his jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yelped.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She turned to Dumbledore. "That was how I got here. Fawkes was in my bedroom projected from one of the books the most recent, detailing Harry's fifth year."

Ron couldn't seem to be able to form a word. Kelley laughed at him. "Oh please! You've got to be kidding me right? I mean you are a wizard! You deal with magic everyday of your lives; you're in a school to learn how to control it. And you can't believe that in an alternative universe you are simply characters that children all over the world know your every exploit?"

Ron laughed in spite of himself. This girl, Kelley was one feisty girl. She told it like it was and wasn't afraid to say what she thought. In the times they had been living in Ron had grown used to people keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"Well," He said eventually "When you put it like that I guess I can see your point of view." Kelley grinned. "See? Magic comes in all shapes and forms not just those that come out of the tip of a wand. Even in the muggle world."

"Well said Kelley. Now I know that after everything you have told me that it still must seem astonishing that you are sitting in my office, one that a short while ago was just words printed on a page."

"You have no idea." Kelley said with feeling.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning…"

What Professor Dumbledore was going to say Kelley never found out because at that moment Kelley's head exploded.

She screamed holding her head falling off the chair and to the floor. "Professor," She whimpered, "Harry." She forced herself to keep speaking even though she thought her jaw would dislocate from the pain that was assaulting her head from all sides.

"You have to get to Harry." Ron looked up expecting Dumbledore to want an explanation but he simply strode to the door and opened it. "Mr. Weasley you are not to move from here. You are not to leave Kelley is that understood?" "Yes sir." Kelley heard him whisper through the roar in her ears.

With that Dumbledore turned and strode out of the door and down the spiral staircase. Kelley yelped her eyes watering from the tension she wanted to sob but was not about to let Ron see this.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh, god." Kelley whispered trying to hold out against the pain. She remembered feeling vaguely like this in her own world. It was nothing this intense but she always remembered feeling things knowing that things were not quite right.

But now she was able to be specific she knew Harry was in danger. She wasn't sure exactly how she knew but she did know. "Kelley." Ron's voice echoed to her through the fog.

Kelley focused on his voice and pulled herself from the pain. She gritted her teeth, as she had to physically pull herself from the world of swirling fog and pain.

She reached for Ron's Hand and squeezed it and felt the warmth of life bringing her back from the brink of wherever she had been.

She felt her headache recede to a dull thump behind her eyes and blinked her vision returning to normal, though the feeling that her body was not her own did not retreat as quickly.

She looked down at her and Ron's clasped hands and realised just how tightly she had held on. Despite this he had not complained once. She let go gently and said, "Sorry." Her hair hiding just how embarrassed she was.

Ron looked at her as if he thought she'd break and said, "No. Don't apologise. I'm pleased I could help." He smiled and she blushed. "Thanks. For the help I mean. It's never been that bad before."

"That's happened to you before?" Ron's eyes were wide. "It was never as bad as that." Kelley said sitting back on her hunches. "But yes. I've had feelings that I've known things have gone wrong. It's never been pleasant."

At that moment the door opened and Dumbledore came in supporting a staggering Harry between himself and Herminone.

Kelley closed her eyes. She'd done it again. Oh god! Would this ever end? She found the strength to stand and hurried to help Harry into a chair. Once he was seated Kelley fought her own wave of dizziness and she swayed.

Ron came up behind her and put an arm round her waist. She smiled gratefully up at him. "Thanks." She whispered. She sat in a seat conjured by Dumbledore and closed her eyes.

"Harry what did you see?" She hadn't realised she'd said the words until her voice sounded round the room. "How did you know he'd had a vision?" Herminone demanded. "You know nothing about us!" "Herminone, yes she does." Ron said quietly. "Kelley is one person you believe when she says something. She's the one that sent Dumbledore to help Harry."

Herminone stared and Kelley said, "I get enough of those looks back home." She turned her head slowly. "Please don't look at me like that. I would have thought being a witch you would be more open minded."

Herminone had the decency to look shame faced. Harry looked at Kelley. "You knew I was having a vision?" "No." Kelley said, "I just knew you were in trouble. As are other people. Aren't they?"

At her words Harry's eyes went round with fear and he turned to Dumbledore "Sir the Order are going to be ambushed! You must pull them out. There is a traitor in the Order they have been betrayed!"

Dumbledore spent no time muttering a spell and a sliver Phoenix erupted from his wand and disappeared. He then stood and whispered an incantation and he glowed.

"No!" Kelley yelled.

She dived over the table and touched Dumbledore and the light flowed from the headmaster to her and her head split open and she felt like she was going to split in half but she saw what Dumbledore had been doing.

Opening the enchantments so the Order could Apperate to Hogwarts using himself as the gateway.

She gritted her teeth holding the weight of Hogwarts on her shoulders. In he mind she saw the Order receiving the message and sending their reply. "Tell them to hurry up!" She yelped.

"I can't hold it!"

Then there was a blast like a thunderclap and Kelley flew across the room into the wall and her vision blacked out.

Ron watched horrified as Kelley took the weight of Hogwarts into her system and she glowed gold and her dark green eyes flared gold and she screamed as a white light erupted from her hands.

Then the whole of the Order was in the office and as the Wards snapped shut there was a roar like thunder and Kelley was catapulted across the room and hit the wall hard.

Dumbledore was across the room in a second. Ron dived across the desk and followed him. He heard something that made him stop, "Kristen," Dumbledore whispered "Please don't give up on me now."

Ron shook his head thinking he had heard wrong and then Dumbledore whispered an incantation and Kelley blinked and smiled. "Did it work?" "Of course." Dumbledore smiled. "But you knew that."

Ron was beside himself and in seconds Harry and Herminone were beside him. "What the bloody hell did you do?" "She helped the Professor." Herminone said quietly.

"Professor you were going to do a Ancantra incantation weren't you?" Dumbledore smiled and said, "Yes Herminone that's right." "What does that mean?" Ron asked. "That means," The answer coming from Harry instead of Herminone, "That two casters are needed. Kelley took the brunt of the spell so Professor Dumbledore could help the group through. He could have done it on his own but it would have been really painful."

Harry looked at Kelley. "How did you know?" Kelley took the hand Ron offered to help her up rubbing her head. "I'm not sure. I just knew I couldn't let my…" She trailed off and looked at Dumbledore.

He smiled and nodded.

Her face went from confused to elation. "Oh my god!" She said jumping up and down. "Oh my god!" All thoughts of pain and confusion forgotten everything was suddenly starting to make sense now.

"What?" Harry said looking between his professor and the girl, Kelley, who he had the distinct feeling he was connected too somehow.

"That story is for another time. Or at least until I have spoken to Kelley." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he looked happier than any one of them had ever seen them.

Remus came over with Tonks they hugged Harry. "Thank-you Harry." They said together. "It seems you've saved our lives again."

Harry smiled, "I'm just pleased you're all ok." He said with feeling. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you too."

"We are fine Harry." Tonks said quietly. "What remains to be seen is, are you?" Harry smiled. "I will be."

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Harry you should go to the hospital wing and get some rest. Herminone if you wish you can accompany him."

Herminone stood and with the help of Remus and Tonks helped Harry walk. Kelley watched as Harry left and she whispered an incantation under her breath to help his sleep.

Dumbledore watched smiling as Kelley did this without even realising the time was fast approaching for her to find out her true inheritance.

Herminone turned back at the door and said, "Ron are you coming?" Ron stood and went to leave before turning back and looking at Kelley.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kelley looked at Ron her head still pounding and she somehow knew that Harry's scar would be hurting him right about now.

Some part of her wanted Ron to stay. She really wanted him there but the larger part of her knew that she had to speak to Dumbledore alone so she shook her head and said, "Go with Harry Ron. He needs you more than I do. I'll find you later."

Ron looked unconvinced but with one look at his Professor he knew that Kelley would be ok and left.

Once the door had closed the Order turned to Dumbledore as if expecting something and Remus was the first to voice their thoughts.

"Dumbledore what the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter Four: True Inheritance

hey i'm back again with chapter four!

**Disclaimer: **I own the Kelley, Beck, the plot and any other characters you don't reconise the others sadly do not.

**Birds Of Morrigan:** Thanx for the review i'm so sorry the last chaoter did not live upto your expectations hopefully this chapter will be better read on!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Stolen

Chapter Four: True Inheritance

"What the hell is going on?" Remus' question echoed round the silent office and the Order milled closer without appearing too but they wanted to know all the same.

Kelley knew that they were going to get the shock of her lives. She wouldn't have believed it if in that moment Hogwarts had not showed her. And there were still parts she did not understand. There were parts she could simply not understand. It wasn't possible…

…But she was here. And Dumbledore did not lie. _Hogwarts _did not lie. She needed to understand. She felt something bigger than herself begin to shift around her and a sense of purpose filled her.

She felt more at home in this small office than she ever had done in the world she had once called home despite her being here less than a few hours. It seemed insane but her instincts were telling her this was so and above all Kelley was learning to trust her instincts.

They told her things, things she shouldn't know but where no less true. Now she was stood in a place she never thought she could and trusted it more than she had ever trusted anything.

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling, "That is something I must discuss with Kelley before it goes any further. It will be a topic of discussion at tonight's Order meeting which Kelley will be in attendance."

Remus gasped and the Order members in the office didn't seem to know what to do with themselves. "This girl comes before Harry?" Remus asked his eyes flashing, "After all Harry has been through you put this girl before Harry?"

Kelley felt like squirming under the intense gazes of some of the most powerful in the Order. But Kelley realised a split second before the Order had that Remus for the first time in his career had said the wrong thing. Dumbledore's eyes flashed and he said in a cool voice that left no room for argument, "Remus, everything I have ever done for Harry has been with his safety in mind. The Dursley's may have treated him less than I would have liked but it was the safest place I could offer him."

Remus gaped and Dumbledore continued, "Harry will soon be joining the Order but first Kelley must be informed of her role here. Kelley is more important than anyone when it comes to Harry's safety and training." Kinglesy looked like he was going to say something but Dumbledore was having none of it.

"I shall explain at tonight's meeting right now I must talk to Kelley." He returned to sitting behind his desk and the flames in the fireplace roared to life. Dumbledore said no more and simply sat quietly.

The Order took this as a hint to leave. One by one they filtered out and Remus was the last to go. "I am sorry if I offend you Albus but Harry is my sole concern now." Dumbledore nodded "it is perfectly understandable Remus and I promise everything will become clear at tonight's meeting."

Remus nodded and then disappeared into the green flames. Dumbledore watched the flames change back to their normal colour before turning to Kelley.

"You must be confused right now Kelley." He said gently. Despite everything that had just happened she laughed. "Yes." Kelley said with feeling.

"Sir you have no idea! I was brought here by Fawkes, I met with characters I had no idea even existed and then I interacted with Hogwarts and its wards of course I'm confused!"

Then realising what she had done she clapped her hand over her mouth. She could not believe she had done that to Albus Dumbledore!

But Dumbledore didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with what she had said and simply smiled, "Yes. Quite a different situation you find yourself in even for the wizarding world." He smiled again.

The twinkle in his eye told Kelley he knew something she didn't. "I'm missing something here aren't I?"

"Quite." Dumbledore said nodding "But that is something I aim to correct and rather quickly. Hogwarts has made this rather difficult though it is pleased to see you back." Dumbledore eyes twinkled and Kelley felt herself getting excited all over again.

Could this really be real?

"Are you ready to find out the truth Kelley?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Kelley nodded enthusiastically. She was more than ready.

"I am sir." She said breathlessly.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said getting up from his desk. He walked round and went to a cabinet and unlatched it.

Kelley waited squirming slightly in her seat and then looked up as Dumbledore came back with his Pensive. He smiled at her questioning look.

"I never knew it would look like that." She breathed. It was a rather impressive sight, a stone basin with ancient runes carved round the outside and the misty sliver mass of memories swirling inside.

"It's amazing."

Dumbledore smiled. "Much is able to be accomplished with the help of one's one magic my dear. And my magic will help this tale but first…"

Dumbledore stopped seemingly to decide where he was going to start and then said, "Perhaps if I start at the beginning. For the beginning is always a good place to start even if part of the story is already understood and it always helps our understanding of the present."

Kelley nodded.

"Our story begins in the 1850's," Dumbledore said looking at Kelley over his half moon spectacles.

"1856 to be precise. The ministry of magic was in its very beginnings then. The magic community like our muggle counterparts had once had a royal family. 1852 had marked the end of their reign and the beginnings of the modern day ministry."

"But why did the Royal family's reign end?"

Kelley asked perplexed. This definitely made no sense. The Muggles still had their royal family. Even if their cabinet of ministers were now in control the Royal family remained a figurehead for the country.

"That, my dear is a story for another day. One that is just as important as today in some ways but not as pressing."

Kelley wanted to press the subject. Something told her this was important but knowing Dumbledore it was simply a case of waiting until he felt ready to talk about it. So she nodded pushing it to the back of her mind for the time being.

"So as I was saying the ministry was in its beginning. Almost its experimental stages it needed support. The Denvers family were the most prominent family in the stages of the New Ministry and as part of an agreement Arthur Denvers the first Minister of magic allowed his sixteen year old daughter Maria Denvers to marry into the elves."

Kelley couldn't quite see where this was going. The confusion must have shown on her face for Dumbledore merely said, "All in good time." Kelley nodded but then something occurred to her.

"Why would Maria even have to marry into the elves in the first place? What was so important about the _agreement _anyway?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "A very good question." He said as though he was pleased she had even thought it through. "Well to answer that question you must know first about the elves."

Kelley nodded and thought about it. "I once read a book back home that said elves were a race of warriors born for fighting wars of Light and that they were rarely seen by humans but they were as close to immortal as any creature beside a vampire could get."

Kelley stopped and frowned trying to think where she had read about elves. Back home Kelley had been an avid reader and devoured any kind of text she could find though she enjoyed reading fantasy the most.

"I think my friend Beck once leant me a book after I came across something after reading a fiction book." She said almost to herself.

Then she nodded. "Yeah that's right. He gave me the book saying I'd like it. He was right I didn't give him it back for weeks it was one of the best books I'd ever read."

"And why did you enjoy it so much?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward slightly. Kelley frowned thinking carefully before answering the question. She wasn't sure why if she was honest.

Then she said unable to keep the blush from her cheeks, "Because I felt like I could almost identify with them." Dumbledore however said nothing all he did was nod.

"And another piece of the puzzle to fit together. Very well Kelley we shall continue the story."

Kelley if anything else was more confused than when she started but she knew that if Dumbledore was telling her it was important than it had to be.

"Your book was correct when it spoke of elves. They are a race that fight for the light often unseen by most of the other races but Maria's father Arthur as the first minister of magic was looking for alliances to secure the safety of the wizarding community since we were under threat."

Kelley nodded she understood this much though she couldn't begin to understand why the community would be under threat. The witch-hunts were behind them weren't they?

"Maria and her father ventured, quite by accident into the realm of the elves. The elves by nature are accommodating and welcomed the two lost wizards into their fold. Now, this is the important thing. There is a fact that is not widely known about the elven race or any of the immortals for that matter. They all have a mate."

"A mate?" Kelley asked. Something in her heart peaked up at this. It seemed familiar….

"One person that is meant to be for another. Actually everyone has one but wizards and muggles are able to ignore the call immortals aren't."

Kelley was shocked as Dumbledore explained this because he seemed so sad. He seemed to be talking from experience though Kelley couldn't figure why he would be speaking this way. So she just allowed Dumbledore to continue the story.

"While Maria and Arthur were in the elves company Maria fell in love with an elf named Alder Greenleaf Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Kelley asked despite her promise to remain quiet.

Dumbledore smiled and his smile went all the way to his eyes and all the way through to his being. "Quite."

Kelley cocked her head and smiled, "But then…" Dumbledore smiled again. "Dumbledore is a prominent elven family yes. But perhaps if we carry on…"

Kelley nodded feeling excited to be able to know this about the most mysterious character in her books.

"Maria and Alder became inseparable and Alder announced that he had found his mate. It is uncommon but not unknown to find mates outside your race. They were married and Arthur used it as an excuse to get a treaty from the elves. Alder's family were so pleased that he had finally found his mate that they agreed."

Dumbledore sighed. "The treaty stated that the elves would come to the aid of the wizarding community should they ever need the help. It was a treaty that stood firm until recently."

At that moment the door burst open. "It stood until the wizard ministry decided to ignore one of our own." Said a voice.

Kelley spun round. She recognised that voice…

A tall slim man with an angular face, long blond hair that was tired at the base of his neck with a leather throng and blue eyes was stood in the doorway.

"BECK!" She yelled getting up and throwing herself into his arms. She didn't have time to realise that he was also displaced she was just so pleased to see a familiar face.

Beck laughed and swung her round. "Hey there babes. Good to know you got here ok." "You knew about this too?" Kelley demanded hitting him in the arm.

"Of course." Beck said "Who do you think has been giving Dumbledore weekly reviews for the past I don't know sixteen years?" Kelley stared at him and when she realised what he had said she hit him again.

"You prat!" She screamed. But as always she couldn't stay mad at Beck it was just to hard.

"You're an elf aren't you?" Kelley asked when she came out her sulk some five minutes later.

They were all seated back round Dumbledore's desk and Dumbledore was smiling at the banter between the two friends. "Yes I am." Beck said proudly. "I am also one you're assigned protector and one of the elven horde that proudly serves Dumbledore in the Order." He nodded to Dumbledore who nodded respectfully back.

Seeing Kelley's confused look Beck smiled.

"The elves pulled out the treaty made between Arthur Denvers and the Dumbledore family last year when the ministry was trying to discredit Dumbledore here. We do not take kindly to wizards calling our kin liars. Many of the elves then joined the Order. We knew Voldemort had returned we have been lighting the Death Eaters ever since."

Kelley processed this and then something snagged. _Our kin. _"Your part elf professor!" She said startled. "That I am Kelley that I am." Dumbledore said smiling. "That is why, though I have given up my eternal youth I have lived so long and retained youth like abilities."

Beck looked between them and then said something clicked in his head and he said, "Oh goddess! She doesn't know yet does she?" Dumbledore smiled. "She has a vague idea Hogwarts beat me too it. I am telling the whole story."

Beck nodded. "Then I will help."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Where were we up to Kelley?" Kelley looked between Beck and Dumbledore and said, "Maria and Alder had just been married. The treaty was a negotiation through the marriage."

"Yes this is correct. This was, as I have said, in the year 1856. Six years later Maria gave birth to a baby boy. Me."

Kelley started. "You were born in 1862?" "I was." Dumbledore nodded. August 1862 to be precise."

Kelley looked between Beck and Dumbledore and said, "Why do I need to know you're ancestry Professor?" She asked though she was beginning to see where this was going. She just couldn't quite believe it.

"Why do you think my dear?" Dumbledore said gently.

Beck however took the more direct approach. "Oh for God's sake Kelley you're his granddaughter!"

(A/N And I was going to end it here but I decided I'd be nice and carry on…)

Kelley went very still.

She sat ramrod straight and said nothing. She stared between Beck and Dumbledore and then past them. She was Dumbledore's granddaughter?

"That was possibly the most tactless thing you have ever done." Dumbledore said to Beck. "I didn't realise you meant to hurt her." "I didn't." Beck's voice betrayed how hurt he was that Dumbledore thought that.

"She needed to know." He defended himself.

"I agree Dumbledore nodded

"But she also has been in this world less than three hours. She does not understand why she was not kept here in the first place." Dumbledore said. His voice sounded steady but Kelley knew he was upset.

"Why didn't I stay here didn't you want me?" Kelley asked the question before she could stop the words falling from her mouth.

Beck and Dumbledore were stunned into silence. "Kelley you were sent there for your own protection." Dumbledore said his voice not so steady any more. "I couldn't face losing you too."

Kelley looked up then. Beck had his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. "I'll take it from here."

He looked at Kelley. "I'm sorry you feel betrayed but we did what we thought was best at the time. Perhaps if we carry on from where your grandfather left off."

Beck thought and then said, "Your grandfather was born and showed great promise in his magical signature. It was one of the strongest at that time. I suppose it still is. With only Harry and Lord Voldemort to challenge it."

Dumbledore…Her grandfather…Kelley thought with a start looked like he was going to challenge this statement but couldn't find the energy to do so.

"Your grandfather remained at the elven court with Maria and Alder until the age of eleven when he returned to the wizarding world to attend Hogwarts. As you have witnessed Dumbledore became quite a wizard and soon became a teacher teaching his favoured subject transfiguration."

Dumbledore smiled. "You are forgetting that I did return home frequently especially after Rosie was born."

Beck nodded. "Who is Rosie?" Kelley asked. "Rosie is your mother." Beck said smiling.

Dumbledore smiled "I married my mate Tigerlily Tamour when I was fifty after retuning home for my mother and father's funeral."

"Funeral?" Kelley asked "but I thought you said that Elves were immortal. Beck shook his head, "We are as close to immortal as we can be but there is two ways we can die. Most "immortals" are killed this way. An arrow through the heart or a death of a mate. You can survive the death of your mate even if you are blood bonded but most do not have that strength and most do not wish to live without them."

"Blood bond?" Kelley asked, "Blood bond is the ceremony that most mates choose to do once their mate has been found." Dumbledore said, "It means that the mates are connected physically mentally and magically you are connected to your mate in every way."

"Are you blood bonded to grandmother?" Kelley asked the words falling from her mouth as if they were natural. "I was Kelley yes."

"Was?" She asked carefully. Dumbledore winced. "Tigerlily died in a Death Eater attack in the last war. She gave her life to protect a group of muggles that got caught in the crossfire. I knew right away and I will not pretend I wanted to die with her. But she told me in no uncertain terms that she would push me back to life if I died. By then my daughter was born and she was pregnant with you."

"I had a reason to live and I pulled myself back from death just as she wanted me too. I don't regret it and I know I will see her again. But not yet." He smiled and Beck smiled.

"We were all proud of you many mates choose to die. Can't help but die. Can't resist the pull of death." Kelley felt the pull and knew. "My mother couldn't resist the pull could she?"

Dumbledore looked up and saw how painful this must be for his beloved granddaughter who he had had to watch from afar. "No Kelley she couldn't." Kelley bowed her head.

"I knew my mother and father back home were not my mum and dad. I know it seems stupid but they always seemed closer to my brother. Oh, I knew they loved me." She added when she saw Dumbledore's face. "But they also seemed to be a closer family. I often felt so different I was almost an outsider. Now I guess I know why."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Beck asked astounded. "You always seemed so happy around your family." "I was." Kelley said feeling the need to explain. "But then I'd get nightmares, visions, know things you're not meant to and arguments would rock the house. They would expect me to just switch it off and I couldn't no matter how hard I tired."

Dumbledore looked like he was going to explode but then he seemed to come out of it and said, "You're powers in your world are just shades of what really belongs to you." He looked at her and said, "I promise you Kelley I will help you control them." Kelley believed him.

"Thank you." She said

"Perhaps we should continue the story." Dumbledore said though the look he had got in his eye hearing of Kelley's stories from home had not quite disappeared. "I returned home to bury my mother and father. Mother was only a witch and died of an aliment the elves could not save her from. Father could not resist the pull either Kelley and they died together. I know they are happy there was never a happier couple than my mother and father."

"Although Rosie and Marcus could have gave them a run for their money." Beck said grinning. "Yes they could." Dumbledore smiled.

I met Tigerlily at one of the parties my family had held for me. She was elven and one of the family close friends. I'd been friends with her for years. I don't know how I missed that we were mates. Moving backwards and forwards from both worlds had caused me to miss what was right in front of me."

Beck smiled. "Tiger had told her family long ago that you were her mate she was just waiting for you to work it out." "It's true." Dumbledore smiled. "She had had worked it out when were seventeen and I had returned home after leaving Hogwarts. She had to wait 33 years for me to catch on. Not one of my most clever moments."

Kelley smiled. "So what when you returned it was like a lightening flash, what?" "Well you could say that." Dumbledore's eyes glazing over at the thought. "She had decided that she had had enough and informed me. Everything else made sense after that."

"Three years later I had a daughter. We named her Rosie Taraya Dumbledore Your mother."

Kelley smiled and then started. "But if you are half elf and grandmother was full elf that means…"

"Yes Rosie was full elf. She did not inherit any wand magic from me through my magical signature did show in her magic." Dumbledore smiled. "She may have not attended Hogwarts but she was powerful in her own right. Besides it was better this way. I had made many enemies by the time she was sixteen and I thought it best to remain hidden. Her and Lily both though Lily didn't like it. Being apart from each other as we were made us stronger. I think that's another reason I survived her death."

Kelley's respect for Dumbledore, her grandfather went further than she had ever dreamed possible.

"Your mother was twenty one when I heard whispers of Voldemort's rise to power as soon as he left school. His rise was not quick but it was marked with disappearances and slowly Tom Riddle disappeared and Lord Voldemort surfaced."

Beck smiled. "Me and your mother were friends. There was forty-four years difference between us. In elven terms that might as well have been a year. Forty-Four years is nothing in the scheme of time of the time we cam spend on earth."

"I was 65 when your grandfather took Rosie with him. I didn't see her for another 14 years after that. That was when I met your father. He was a great man Kelley and they both loved you very much."

Kelley blanched. "But you look no older than 19!" Beck smiled. "Its part of my appeal!" Kelley raised her eyebrow. "No really. An elf, or any immortal for that matter can take blows that would be the death of others. The first we get stops our aging process. I was a dragon slayer. What can I say I lived dangerously."

Beck stopped and then added, "Then again I still do." He grinned.

Kelley smiled and shook her head looking at Beck she noticed the necklace he always wore round his neck.

"That's what that is! A dragon's tooth!" Beck looked down and grinned. "Good girl! Yeah the first one I ever killed. Made me rich that girl did. Also got me into a fight with Hagrid but whatever I do what I want when I want."

Dumbledore smiled, "Beck you only kill those that are a danger to the living population."

Beck looked at Dumbledore and said, "Albus! I was trying to show her how macho I am!" "Like you didn't try back home!" Kelley retorted.

"Touché." Beck said

Kelley smiled and shook her head. Now she wanted to know something more important.

"Who was my father? He was not an elf? Was he a wizard?" Dumbledore and Beck looked at each other and then said, "No. He was neither." Dumbledore answered at last.

"I took Rosie with me as I have said when Voldemort began to climb in power and I went looking for alliances that the Ministry would not consider…"

"In their infinite wisdom of course." Beck interrupted.

"The Order needed some help." Dumbledore continued as if Beck hadn't spoken. "So I went into the courts of the Fey. Magical creatures that keep themselves separate from both muggle and wizariding communities. It was there Rosie finally met her mate."

Kelley smiled. The pride in Dumbledore's voice was unmistakable as he said this. "His name was Marcus Rowans and he was a veela."

Kelley's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped to the floor. "He was a WHAT?" She screamed.

"A veela and a very gentle but powerful one at that." Dumbledore said smiling. "Rosie and Marcus were instant friends and then through whatever means, they never said, they found out they were mates. Veela do not often have mates outside their own kind but Marcus' family had almost given up hope that he would find his."

"They married with only Marcus' family and I in attendance.

"It was not a treaty of marriage but the Veela were so pleased Marcus had finally found his mate and was so happy they gave me their allegiance and despite Marcus' death they still honour me that vow today."

"How did mum and dad die?" Kelley asked knowing it would be painful to find out but she needed to know all the same.

Beck looked at Dumbledore and said, "I'll take it here." "Just before James and Lily were killed there was a massive Death Eater attack and your mum dad the elves and the veela went to meet it. I was there. We were fighting because we knew that if they won this there was nothing they wouldn't be able to do."

He stopped and his eyes glazed over. "We were over run. The air was filled with screams and red and green beams of light we were fighting with our own brand of magic. I saw the arrow soar through the air, straight for your mum. Your mum and dad were some of the best fighters I have ever seen but that arrow was too fast for your mum. Your dad dived in the way. I heard your mum scream from across the other side of the field and I knew."

He looked at Kelley then. "I was there when they died. Your dad died first and he tired to pull through he tried but an arrow through the heart is fatal for us and I saw your mum trying to fight the death bond but your mum and dad had been together for so long. They couldn't live without each other. But don't ever doubt that they loved you. They loved you very much."

Beck looked down and then back at Kelley, "There are few that can survive the Death of a bond mate. Even the strongest of warriors have been known to succumb when their mate dies. It is hard to live without the one you are meant for, for all eternity."

"You speak as if you know." Kelley said quietly. Beck nodded sadly. "Maybe." Kelley knew that this was not a topic of discussion right then and so left the story untold.

Dumbledore looked at Kelley then,

"The week after Lily, James and Harry were attacked by Voldemort. I knew then that you were in as much danger as Harry Rosie and Marcus had been killed and I knew you were in danger without them so I opened the portal between this world and the next and sent you through the portal with four of the Order."

Kelley cocked her head, "Four?" She asked she mentally thought about it and then she clicked. "Mum, dad, Marc and Beck." She said.

Dumbledore nodded. "The four top agents in the Order and ones I could afford to lose to protect my granddaughter."

"Wow."

Kelley said falling back in her seat. "I mean wow."

* * *

Ok guys lets get this clear because it might have been a bit confusing there was a lot to get in that chapter and I want to know everyone knows what the hell I was talking about.

Kelley's family tree is as follows:

Maria Denvers M Alder Greenleaf Dumbledore

(witch) (elf)

Albus Wulric Brian Dumbledore M Tigerlily Tamour

(half elf/half wizard) (elf)

Rosie Taraya Dumbledore M Marcus Rowans

(elf) (Veela)

Kelley Anderson

Whose full name is (even though she doesn't know yet) is Kristen Tigerlily Dumbledore her mother's name was kept for safety.

She is half elf half veela

Other notes that might be useful

In this story elves and veela are immortal, they have different powers and these do not stem from wand magic as wizard and witch magic does.

As Beck said there are two ways an immortal can die. The death of a **BONDED **mate, meaning those that have gone the blood bond ceremony and a spelled sliver arrow through the heart.

What Beck neglected to mention is this…

Now this is harder than it seems because not many people are aware that they have to be spelled and sliver. The arrow that killed Marcus was spelled with evil because Marcus had chosen the light. An arrow spelled with good would kill an immortal who had chosen the Dark.

These are some things that may come in useful later.

If you have anymore questions or are confused tell me in a review or email.

Cya all next time

Blue fire xxxx


	5. Chapter Five: The Missions

Oh my god it's totally been too long! But here is chapter five. Not really sure what to think of this chapter but its kinda needed so i'll just see what happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, Kelley and Beck

**Reviewers:**

**Kjady: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you found it interesting. I love the name Kelley i totally had to use it i'm pleased it was spelt right:-D i hope you read on!

**Loony Tunes: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you're enjoying the story as for who Kelley's mate is you'll have to wait and see, either that or tell me who you want it to be! Hope you like the next chapter! Read on!

**Queenlover: **Thanx for the review! I know its confusing but i hope you stick with it I'll try and clear up any confusion in later chapters i hope you read on!

**Paradoxofinfinty: **Thanx for the review! And thanx for the tip i'll remember that in future i hope you read on!

**Birdsofmorrigan: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you enjoyed the last chapter i know its been a long wait but chapter five is finally here so i hope you read on!

**Phantom's Rose: **Thanx for the review! I was seriously blushing when i read it! Thanx so much here is chapter five i hope you read on!

**Ginnygirlatheart: **Thanx for the review! i hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Dreamfire2005: **Thanx for the reivew! That was one long review i'm pleased to hear you enjoyed my other stories as well! I know what you mean about my summaries lets be honest, i mean they suck! I'm rubbish at writing summeries and it shows but at least you read them! Thanx again here is chapter five!

Oh and just before i go something happened thats never happened before. I was flamed! Never been flamed before so i guess i should mention my flamers as well after all they did take the time to review.

I'd mention you both by name but since one of you swore even in your name i'm not going too. Thanx for the reviews even if they were flames they didn't bother me. That's your opinion oh and Mary Sue? Thanx for the tip about the comma:-)

Okay guys one more thing before i go i thought because i'd taken so long with the chapter you could vote who you wanted Kelley's mate to be.

Loony Tunes suggested it be Harry, well i hadn't thought of Harry but i could make it Harry, i was also thinking about Ron or the mystery person that was leaning towards. You tell me

Vote Harry

Vote Ron

Or Vote Mystery it's up to you!

Now without any futher ado i give you chapter five!

* * *

Stolen

Chapter five: The Missions

Kelley sat in the chair staring at Dumbledore and Beck like they had grown extra heads. "I think we've over loaded her brain." Beck said laughing and getting up and hugging her.

Kelley hugged Beck back needing comfort in his embrace. He was the one familiar thing in a world where everything had ceased to be what she believed it was. Dumbledore looked up and smiled. "I hope you let me get to know you again Kristen." He said smiling. "Kristen?" Kelley asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Your given name. Your full name is Kristen Tigerlily Dumbledore. Though I think Kelley Anderson will suffice for now."

Beck nodded "She will remain safe and unknown that way." Dumbledore clasped his hands together, "Oh, I'm not sure about unknown but the name Dumbledore will bring too much attention as would Rowans."

"Dumbledore?" Kelley asked looking at them both. "Didn't mum take dad's name?"

"She did my dear, but they thought my name might protect you. It would but in these times it is best not to draw attention to things such as lost granddaughters. As much as I would like to tell the world I finally have her back."

Dumbledore smiled and Kelley couldn't help it she walked round the desk and hugged him Dumbledore seemed taken back by the gesture but hugged her warmly back after that.

"Where am I to go?" She said looking at them both. "Don't I need to be Sorted?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes you do. But I want you to keep a low profile until tomorrow. You can sleep in Beck's quarters until then."

Kelley frowned but said nothing it would give her and Beck chance to talk so she wasn't complaining.

After they pulled apart Dumbledore stood and looked at Beck. "I need you to teach her about the elves, their powers and how she will control them." He looked at Kelley then, "I will teach you about you Veela side. Your father charged me with teaching you should anything happen to him." Kelley smiled sadly.

"You will also attend a Order meeting tonight there will not be many in attendance but as it is an joining. Both you and Harry are to join tonight." Kelley felt her heart lift.

"Should I tell Harry?" "Do and bring him to my office tonight." She nodded. "Can I leave Grandfather?" She asked smiling. It felt right to call him that. Dumbledore's smile lit up the room.

"I shall see you tonight." She nodded and left the room.

Beck turned to Dumbledore. "Are you sure it was wise to bring her here Dumbledore?" he asked. "She will be in danger." Beck feared for the girl that he had come to think of not only as a daughter but also as a best friend.

"Yes she will. But Harry is also in danger and you know it is her destiny to help him defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore said this but Beck saw that if there was any way for Dumbledore to save both teens from any more hurts he would do it.

"I do." Beck nodded "But it doesn't mean I have to like it. And besides Kelley is powerful it could attract attention we don't want." Dumbledore touched his Pensieve and the figure of a girl appeared on the top.

Her voice echoed round the room, "Father you must let Kristen fight when the time comes. She will turn one that has chosen the wrong path for the right reasons." The figure sunk back into the Pensieve and Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"We don't have a choice Beck," He said sadly "For once again my dear Rosie was right. The right to fight is Kelley's as is it Harry's."

Kelley made her way back from Dumbledore's office and realised she had no idea where she was meant to go.

Then she saw Harry, Ron and Herminone waiting at the end of the corridor. She smiled and walked up to them. Harry was the first to speak on her arrival. "Thank-you for earlier Ron told me what you did."

Kelley smiled, "It was nothing, seriously I didn't even know I had until afterwards its always really weird like that." She smiled but felt so out of place.

She was among people who knew and trusted each other and now for reasons she couldn't tell them she was among them.

"You've done things like this before?" Herminone asked. Kelley nodded. "I have, but they were neither understood or wanted it only affirmed the fact I was different." She shrugged.

Ron looked up then and said, "You were a muggle Kelley?" Kelley smiled and nodded it was the easiest way to explain. She did not wish to lie, though she could not tell the truth either. So she opted for something that was somewhere in the middle a truth, but not the whole story.

"Something like that." Herminone and Harry frowned but she shook her head. "I want to tell you I really do but I don't understand it all yet. Hell I understand barely half of what is going on!"

That brought laughter from Harry and Ron. Harry noticed Herminone still looked suspicious and slung his arm round her shoulders and cuddled her up next to him. "Look Minone she'll tell us when she's ready there are things that are hard to explain."

Kelley knew he was talking about the Prophecy and she knew he hadn't told them yet.

"Thank-you." She said quietly. He nodded and then said, "So are you another member of Hogwarts then?" She smiled and said, "Yeah. But right now I have to wait to be Sorted so I'm staying with Beck."

"The elf?" Ron said excitedly "Yep." Kelley said laughing at his enthusiasm. "He is so cool. I wish he was teaching but he's here for security." "He is cool." Kelley smiled. "He is also my best friend." Harry and Herminone frowned but Ron seemed even more enthralled.

Kelley looked at Ron, "Didn't you tell them what I told Dumbledore?"

Ron shook his head. "I wasn't sure I was meant too. And besides I wanted you to be here because like you say even this part of the story is confusing."

Kelley nodded and then looked at them "Are you all ok for time?" Harry and Herminone nodded and Ron said, "I've been let out of classes. Something about seeing Dumbledore." He grinned. "Dumbledore knows everything about what goes on in this school." Harry grinned.

"Right get me somewhere we can talk." Kelley said

Harry, Ron and Herminone looked at each other and then without speaking nodded to each other and headed towards the room of requirement. Kelley was amazed as she walked through the castle. It was ever changing and everywhere she looked she could see something different.

The portraits moved and stared at her. She looked so different from the other students that moved round the castle.

They whispered behind their hands but when Kelley shot them furious glances they had the decency to look ashamed and stopped.

Once they got to the floor where the Room of Requirement was hidden she watched as Ron, Harry and Herminone started pacing.

She herself thought of somewhere she could talk without being found and then she gasped despite herself when a door appeared she watched as Harry grabbed the door and pulled it open ushering them inside.

Kelley followed Herminone and then Harry shut the door. The Room Of Requirement looked like it had been described in book five when Harry had been teaching the DA. She wondered why he had chosen this room but then spotted the foe glasses on the opposite wall and she had her answer.

Harry caught her looking. "They're foe glasses they'll tell us if anyone we don't want around is approaching." Kelley nodded and went and settled on the black sofa that was tucked away in the corner.

The other three followed her. She turned to Ron and said, "I know you've heard this but you obviously don't mind listening again do you?" "No not at all. Its fine."

So Kelley went through her story again. She knew that she could not tell Harry, Ron and Herminone who she was yet, she would she knew, but now wasn't the time.

She told them about reading about their adventures and watching the films and knowing about their every move.

When she was finished Harry and Herminone were gob smacked much like Ron had been when he had first heard it. She smiled. "Some story huh? Fawkes brought me here through a portal connected to the books and here I am."

Harry sat back in his seat and went, "Jeez! We weren't even real in your world." "No. You weren't." Kelley answered but then said, "There is one thing I did leave out when I was telling you I know what happened to the Prophecy and what it said don't I Harry?"

Harry looked at her startled and she said, "I know about your conversation with Dumbledore and what he said, don't you think its about time Ron and Herminone did too?"

Harry paled but then steeled himself. "Yeah. I do. But I would have liked a bit of time to tell them." "You've had since the summer!" Ron said outraged "Its nearly three weeks into term now!"

"Ok, ok." Harry said looking at the wall. Then he looked at Kelley "Do you know what it means?" "No." Kelley said "and neither do you. But what I do know is this. Ron and Herminone have long since earned the right to be told what is going on with their best friend. They care about you."

Harry looked at Ron and Herminone and they smiled and nodded. "We only want to help you." Herminone said squeezing Harry's hand. "We just hope that you trust us enough to let us."

"I do it was just hard to try and find the words." Ron and Herminone nodded in understanding and seeing that they understood Harry pressed onwards. "The Prophecy that was smashed in the ministry was only a record of the actual words. It was made to Dumbledore so he could tell me it."

"What did it say?" Ron asked his eyes wide and fearful. "It basically said that I had the power to defeat the dark lord, power that he didn't know I had and that neither of us could live while the other survived."

Herminone and Ron looked at each other and then back at Harry and Kelley felt like she needed to disappear almost as if she was interrupting something she shouldn't.

She got up to leave. "I'll leave you three to discuss what has happened here I am going to stay with Beck."

She turned to leave and then turned back again, "Harry," She said. Harry looked up and she said, "Dumbledore said to tell you that you should be at his office at eight o clock tonight there is an Order meeting your joining it."

Harry looked stunned for a moment and then the words penetrated and he smiled and pumped the air. "Yes!" He yelled.

Kelley smiled. "I'll see you later." With that she walked out the room and down the hall Hogwarts seemingly guiding her to where she needed to go.

She found Beck's office quite easily it was in the North Tower not far from where the Gryffindor tower entrance was.

She climbed the stairs to Beck's quarters and knocked. There was a scuffling on the other side of the door and then the door opened and Beck stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey Beck." Kelley said quietly.

"Why don't you come in you look wrecked." "That's an understatement," She said stepping into his office as he drew back.

She walked in and saw that Beck liked the minimal approach. There was very little in the room and when she looked at him in question he shrugged and said, "All I need is my magic. I'm not teaching so I don't need a wand. All I'm here for is security and to be your guide."

Kelley smiled. "Grandfather" It still felt so weird to call him that. "Really thought it through didn't he?" She said smiling. "Of course. This is for yours and Harry's benefit." Beck said smiling.

"What am I doing here Beck?" She asked. "I can't tell you that." Beck said apologetically. "I'm bound by the magic of the Order but you find out tonight I promise you."

Kelley nodded she knew Beck would not lie to her if it was at all possible not too. It still hurt that he had done so before but she knew that he had had no other real option.

The rest of the afternoon past and Beck and Kelley caught up. Beck told Kelley about his adventures before the Order and told stories about her mum and dad and before long the clock was chiming half seven.

"Oh my god." Kelley said standing up. "We've got to go." Beck smiled and said, "So we do. Come on, time to make a difference."

She smiled at Beck and they made their way to Dumbledore's office together. Beck spoke the password because Kelley couldn't remember it. So much had been going round in her head that she thought it was warranted.

The Phoenix began to move and Kelley and Beck stepped on the moving platform and knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in." Beck opened the door and let Kelley walk in first before closing the door behind them.

Harry was already there sat quietly waiting. When Beck and Kelley came in he stood up and smiled. "Hey guys. You're coming too?" Kelley smiled. "Yeah, for reasons I'm not exactly sure of."

"All reasons will become clear soon enough." Dumbledore said briskly. "Now that we're all here perhaps we can be leaving?" Harry and Kelley stood and Beck came and stood in between them.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked. "Magic." Beck said winking. Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Beck take Harry and Kelley and Fawkes and I will meet you there."

Beck nodded and winked at his too charges. "Are you ready?" He asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Kelley said. Harry looked pale and Kelley knew he hated not knowing what was going on around him.

She took his hand and squeezed it smiling. "It'll be fine Harry." She whispered. "Beck would never let anything happen to us." Beck smiled at them. "You can be sure of that Dumbledore would shoot me if anything happened to you." Harry smiled. Kelley simply shook her head.

"Can we go?" Harry asked and Kelley smiled he obviously wanted to get to this Order meeting and Kelley couldn't blame him he was finally getting to know what was going on around him. One thing Kelley was pretty sure of though, was that Molly Weasley would not be impressed.

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm just waiting for the signal now." Kelley looked at her grandfather and he winked. Her smile was brighter than before.

Dumbledore smiled serenely and Harry often wondered how he could. At that moment Fawkes blazed into view and a single feather dropped onto the desk. "Right Beck if you would assist me?" Dumbledore said smiling. "Right away Headmaster." Beck said, "Come with me you too." He added almost as an after thought.

He held on to both Harry and Kelley and closed his eyes and then they were moving.

They hit the floor and Harry stumbled bumping head long into Kelley. "Sorry." He said rubbing his head. "That felt like a portkey Harry said helping Kelley up." "My own brand of magic." "It's keyed into Hogwarts, elves help build this place and so my magical signature is recognised Hogwarts knows I'm not a threat. Quite the opposite actually." He grinned.

"That's good to know I guess," Harry grinned. "Don't trust me yet Harry?" "No." was the blunt and truthful reply he got from the black haired teen. "That's what I like to hear." Beck nodded.

Harry's eyes widened at Beck's easy acceptance. Usually when Harry admitted distrust people hated him for it later. "You've only just met Kelley and I we wouldn't expect anything else." Harry looked at Kelley and she nodded. "Not after everything you've been through. You should know though we would like to help you if we get the chance."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. I think." Kelley smiled and hugged a surprised Harry. "I'm here if you need me." Beck led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen Harry himself couldn't believe that he was actually here.

He was here and he was going to take part in a meeting. Beck led Kelley and Harry down the hallway and into the kitchen. Harry went with an anticipation he hadn't been here since Sirius had been alive and he felt like the ghost of his Godfather was following his every move.

The house seemed to have died without him there. Sirius' mother's portrait stayed quiet behind the curtain and the house seemed to have become as dark and dingy as it had been when Harry had been there the year before. Beck led both Harry and Kelley down the corridor and voices could be heard.

Harry winced as he realised that the most prominent was that of Molly Weasley. "Dumbledore I don't think this is wise I mean he's just a boy…"

"Oh Goddess not again!" Harry turned round and saw that Beck was rolling his eyes. "What both Kelley and Harry demanded. "Molly's off on one again. She doesn't want you to do this Harry." Beck said. "I have to do this." Harry said, "I need to know how to fight him I can't pretend this is going to go away anymore."

"No one said you ever did." Beck said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and steering both Harry and Kelley down the hall. They entered the kitchen and Harry realised that almost all of the Order was here. Well almost all, Snape was missing.

_Thank god! _Harry thought relieved he couldn't handle Snape he had been worse to Harry, if that was possible since the Pensive incident and he was just relieved he didn't have to deal with him right now.

Molly frowned but before she could say anything Dumbledore stepped from the shadows. "He's here because he has to be Molly don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"And the girl?" Molly asked looking at her critically. "The girl is needed too. As too why you will find out in as the meeting progresses. Now time is of the essence and I want to get all the information I can. Let's begin."

With that Harry watched as Dumbledore had clamped down all the reservations and pushed forward. Harry might not agree with the things Dumbledore had kept from him but he knew he had had his reasons and now he was more than willing to let that go. Dumbledore was saying sorry in his own unique way.

By giving Harry what he wanted most. To be part of the Order. Kelley, Harry and Beck entered the kitchen and sat down under the watchful eyes of all of the Order.

Most smiled at Harry and Beck they knew them and Fred and George clapped Harry on the shoulder and said, "About time you made an appearance Ron is gonna flip when he finds out." Harry smiled and said, "I know." George smiled sympathetically knowing his younger brother's temper and said, "Don't worry he'll get over it."

But all of the Order were wary of Kelley. They'd never seen her before and she was only as old as Harry. Kelley could almost hear the questions in the air.

_Who the hell is she?_

If they only knew. Kelley gave her thoughts a mental shake. This was not the time to be thinking about that. It gave her a headache; she still couldn't get her head round it.

When all the Order was settled Dumbledore stood up and commenced the meeting. Plans were drawn up to intercept the Death Eaters as their attacks were becoming more adventurous and more aggressive. They discussed what Voldemort's next move was and Dumbledore was careful to explain things to both Harry and Kelley and Kelley was shocked to see that Harry was actually participating and not only that the Order were listening to him.

_About Bloody Time! _Kelley thought.

Soon the meeting was over and Kelley found that most of the things they had talked about had gone right over her head. But she also knew that they did not concern her as of yet.

Then as they were leaving, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, he really was as intimidating as the books described him, turned to Dumbledore and said, "Dumbledore you still haven't explained what the girl is doing here."

"She is here on my insistence I have something I want both her and Harry to take part in as part of the Order within the school something I'm going to discuss with them now."

"That doesn't explain who she is." Fred Weasley said looking critically at Kelley. "Who she is will be explained in time when Kelley is ready." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Just know that she is here to help Harry."

That seemed to pacify the Order and they left to get on with their own missions and Beck, Kelley and Harry remained behind with Dumbledore.

When the door shut Dumbledore turned to Harry and Kelley. "Are you ready to do these things I ask you?" Kelley and Harry nodded without hesitation. "Kelley you are to find out if there is any truth to the allegations Harry has stated against Draco Malfoy. I'd get Harry to do that but since Draco hates him it would look suspicious." Kelley nodded. "How am I to do that?"

She was about to say grandfather but wasn't ready for Harry to know that yet although she was sure that Harry would be the first of the trio to know. "Do what you must?" "You mean act like a Slytherin?" She smirked.

"If that's what it takes then yes." Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling again. He turned to Harry. "Kelley is going to be busy with Malfoy so I want you to see if you can find this spy we seem to have in the castle."

Harry nodded but Kelley was confused. "Spy?" Dumbledore nodded gravely. "It seems that someone has been following Harry around the school and there are things that are being slipped to the Death Eaters, about our plans and what we know of their attacks. We are more than sure that it's coming from inside the school."

Kelley nodded a feeling of dread settling inside her stomach. This was not a good thing. It seemed like Harry was going to have his hands full there. "And the other thing I want you to do we've already talked about." Dumbledore said looking at Harry intently.

"Restart the DA I know. I've sent a message out to all the members of the old DA through the coins Herminone made for us and I've got some of the others moving round the school looking for new members it looks like it'll be quite huge this year."

"That's good." Beck said smiling. Dumbledore looked at both the teenagers and said, "You'll both be taking lessons from both Beck and I to help with the Order and to help your fighting skills. Beck will debrief any information you have before an Order meeting and of course you won't be able to discuss anything to do with the Order meetings because you're now part of the Fillius Charm."

Harry nodded sadly. He hated keeping things from Ron and Herminone but he knew until they were part of the Order that was the way it had to be.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Ok you're free to go and report to Beck on Wednesday night I'll see you both every Monday. Goodnight."

Dumbledore turned and left moving into a side room off the kitchen and Beck looked at them. "Come on then! I'll get you back to Hogwarts."

Harry and Kelley took an arm each and they disappeared from 12 Grimmuald Place heading back towards Hogwarts and their respective missions.


End file.
